In Need of a Mute Button
by SunburnedSorSor
Summary: Who's the lucky person who moved to a nice sunny little island filled with stranger people than he previously knew? Not to mention an irritating little brunette who seems to have devoted himself to being the "best friend/stalker" of said lucky person?


**Author's Note:  
><strong>Yup, here's a surprise. I am posting something from my long list of "fanfictions I started but never posted". I'm not saying it's good, but if you (whoever you are) like it will you like.. let me know or something so I don't drop it? xD

* * *

><p>The new kid slammed his locker shut with a grumble of, "Why is it so damn hot?" Vanitas, said new kid, wasn't much of the islander type with his dark spiked hair and golden eyes usually turned down in a glare, the clothes he wore even matched the color of his hair. Hell, the boy looked more vampire than islander, but it was his parent's choice so with another muttered complaint he hoisted his backpack higher and started to walk down the hallway.<p>

Feeling the usual vibration from his phone he glanced around before pulling it out and looking at the screen. Being new he didn't know the rules and regulations for the campus yet, and really didn't want to make moving more miserable by losing one of his many electronics.

_YUFFIE: Vanitas, honey. Your father and I are going to try that restaurant this evening. The Land of Departure? Will you be okay with your sister? Pleeease don't kil-_

He was ready to roll his eyes at the end part of the text, knowing what his mother was going to say but before he could something large and fast slammed into him sending him and all the objects he was carrying flying towards the ground. The only difference between him and the objects being the fact the objects didn't let out a groan of pain as their skull connected to the tiled floor of the hallway.

He kept his eyes closed for a second, feeling the weight of someone sitting on top of them and their eyes focused on their face. He assumed the person had a worried expression, but at the moment he didn't care. Instead he slowly blinked his eyes open to glare at the human wrecking ball that had knocked him over.

"I'm sorry! Really! Uh… are you okay? Woa-," the boy looking down at him with surprise could have passed as his twin. The boy's brown hair was naturally spiked almost exactly like Vanitas' black ones, and the main difference was the cerulean eyes staring at the golden ones in surprise.

"Woah," the kid starts with a laugh, "you look like me!" The boy opens his mouth as if to continue by Vanitas' quickly comes up and attempts to cover the boy's mouth with another glare aimed at the brunette. Instead of hitting his target though his hand manages to cover most of the doppelganger's face, looking rather comical to the students passing by (who didn't seem all that interested as this is normal behavior from the human wrecking ball).

Shoving said wrecking ball off Vanitas rubs the sore spot on his head and continues to glare at the brunette, "If your wasn't that good looking I would have ruined it already."

"My face is good looking?" He smiles as if he hadn't just been insulted in a compliment kind of way and as if had just made a new friend. "I'm Sora by the way," he answers before Vanitas can muster another snide comment, offering another one of his happy smiles before collecting all the lost objects. One of them being Vanitas' phone, Sora takes a quick peek before returning it. "Your name is Vanitas?"

"Does it matter?" He snatches his stuff out of his 'new buddy's' hand's and shoves them in his backpack before taking a stand, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. He sends one more glare at the brunette for good measure before walking down the hallway to hopefully find the cafeteria in this place.

"Van!" The call was enough for all the hatred Vanitas had been feeling to grown into a nice little ball of fire. Did that kid just fucking call him _Van? _Sora caught up with Vanitas easy enough and Vanitas glares another time before trying to quicken his pace. "So how long have you been here?"

"This is my first day, idiot." He switches his backpack to the other shoulder and thinks about all the ways he had avoided that irritating creature named Lea at the last school.

"It is? Well then I guess I'm your first friend, huh?" He was once again smiling at Vanitas in that smiley way that was pissing the poor raven-haired boy off, and for a split second he almost thought of killing the brunette.

"Yeah, yeah," he answers, hoping that if he was short with the boy he could get the kid the leave. He still didn't know why he was referring to the boy as a kid; they looked the exact same so they must have been the same age, right?

"Do you want to make some more then? I know you would really like Riku, everyone likes Riku! Sometimes he can be a bit mean but he's really nice when he wants to be. Kairi is really awesome too; she's one of my best friends too! Well, she's actually my girlfriend but we don't actually act like a couple… we don't like hug or anything even. Just kind of hold hands, and I do that with everyone. But she's still super nice. And then there's Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Selphie is really hyper but she gets really quiet when she watches Tidus and Wakka playing Blitzball. Do you know what Blitzball is?"

Vanitas was almost amazed the boy had said that in an entire breath, and forgot to respond for a second before answering with a curt, "No."

"It's kind of like underwater rugby. The aim is to kick this really cool-looking ball, called a Blitzball into the opponent's goal. You only have ten minutes per game with two five minute halves and whoever has the most points in the end is the winner. If you want Tidus and Wakka can show you how to play. I don't really do any sports because I like to spend all my extra time on the _Island_ with Riku and Kairi. So where are you going'?"

Once again the brunette said that entire paragraph with close to no air and Vanitas was once again amazed by it before answering, "Nowhere."

"Then why don't you meet Kairi and Riku. Look! They're over there now," with that Sora pointed towards two people standing next to another set of lockers before he waved at the two. The girl was shorter than the boy she was standing next to, her hair was a strange pink color and blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she waved back at Sora. Vanitas could see a hint of guilt in the way she was standing though and smirked as he followed Sora over to the other pair. As he got closer he could see the boy's hair was more silver than gray- and covered half of his face while being long in the back. It was a rather feminine look for someone who appeared as if they worked out a bit and Vanitas felt his smirk growing wider at the waves of guilt coming off the other as well.

"Hi guys," Sora smiles before drawing the pair's attention to the smirking boy next to them, "This is Vanitas. He's new here!" Riku gave Vanitas a disinterest look before looking over at Kairi for a second, Vanitas caught the slight shake of her head before turning back to Sora who was just waiting for an answer so he can continue his rant.

"Hello," Vanitas grins, already knowing that was enough to get the brunette talking. One thing you should know about Vanitas is that… well, he's a bastard. Anything he can possibly do to cause trouble he will and seeing the guilt coming off Sora's two friends he waves he was almost glad he had run into the brunette. His earlier grumpy mood gone at the fact no longer could he torture Ventus and he had to suffer the heat of an island gone altogether.

"So I was running down the hallway from Vexen's class… because he's really scary and he seemed mad because I broke one of the beakers in the last class. Well Van had his phone out and I wasn't looking where I was running so I accidentally knocked him over. He was made for a little bit but he's okay now! He wanted to meet you guys," he answered with another smile. Oblivious to the nervous way Kairi was biting on her lip and how Riku kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm glad I did," Vanitas admits, he could hear the amusement in his own voice as he crossed his arms. Riku having decided his opinion on him shot him a glare before turning back to Sora.

"Anyways he wanted to know more about Blitzball so I was going to have him meet Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. Right, Van?"

"Right," he answers giving a quick wink to Kairi before following the brunette as he once again bolted down the hallway, the only difference this time being that he didn't knock any poor soul over.

* * *

><p>Vanitas was exhausted as he finally dragged himself home after that, really who wouldn't be? After having followed Sora out to something called the "Blitzball Sphere" he had met a total of three people. One was slightly shorter than the average person here with blonde hair and the name of "Tidus" he was overall friendly and was happy to explain for the rest of lunch how Blitzball worked (one of the main reasons on why our raven-haired friend will never play it), the second was Wakka, his hair defied gravity (not that Vanitas had any right to say that considering his own) and was the color of oranges and he was holding one of those blue blizballs... he kept adding tidbits onto Tidus' mainly one-sided conversation (which helped persuade Vanitas he never wanted to play it.)<p>

The third... creature... was Selphie. She seemed like a sweet girl at first, standing there with a smile on her face. And then right before the golden-eyed boy she opened her mouth and out spewed madness and blabber. Not fun. Not to mention she kept trying to touch the hair, after that Vanitas realized the only thing worse than the mouth was the hands. Either way he managed to make six "friends" by the end of the school-day, not to mention two of them apparently hate him... the other four were just oblivious and annoying. Poor, poor Vanitas.

"Vani," his sister, Xion called from her seat on the couch. She was currently watching one of those stupid drama shows those middle-school kids like to watch and eating another one of those sea-salt ice-cream bars that seem to be so in style lately. The raven-haired boy has to admit they have an appealing taste, but she constantly ate them and Vanitas knew sooner or later she would get chubby around the middle.

"What the hell do you want?" He continued his lagging pace towards his bedroom, the only reason he was still walking was hoping for the solitude of the darkness waiting inside for him. Added onto the wanna-be vampire appearance he had so far but at this moment he didn't care.

"Bad day, huh?" She turned around to give him a pitying look, he returned the gesture with a middle finger before walking down the small hallway to his room. Dropping his backpack, and not bothering to turn on the light, he jumped onto his bed before closing his eyes.

"Finally," he grumbles letting a smile cross his face. After that day, out in the hot sun with nothing to save him from that idiot brunette who was now going around calling Vanitas his best friend...

...the doorbell rings.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending is crappy...<strong>  
>If you didn't notice I gave up towards the end and skipped the rest of the school day. Here's me writing bad endings to chapters since... I don't know... At least I got past a thousand words?<br>Wanna take a guess who's at the door. I know, of course, do you? :D


End file.
